


Tornaconto

by svajoti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aobajousai Loses, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sentimental, Short One Shot, Tears
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E c’è Kindaichi, con il mento infossato in una mano e la fronte di Kumini contro un braccio – Kunimi, con la testa bruna smossa da un continuo tremolio e le braccia molli incrociate sullo stomaco, mani chiuse intorno al tessuto della t-shirt e occhi bassi, umidi."<br/>[KinKuni]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tornaconto

C’è un innaturale mutismo nell’autobus.  
  
C’è chi dorme, chi assorto conta i tralicci che sfilano al di fuori dell’abitacolo, chi ascolta musica – il suono aumenta, distinto, nel silenzio.  
  
E c’è Kindaichi, con il mento infossato in una mano e la fronte di Kumini contro un braccio – Kunimi, con la testa bruna smossa da un continuo tremolio e le braccia molli incrociate sullo stomaco, mani chiuse intorno al tessuto della t-shirt e occhi bassi, umidi.  
  
Kindaichi fa finta di nulla: mentalmente ricorda – una nota di anni di anni fa – che Kunimi non ama auto-commiserarsi, fare né ottenere l’inutile carità altrui che “mi fa sentire come un idiota sull’orlo di una crisi, o un mentecatto che ha affrontato chissà che mali, e invece sono solo un adolescente dalla lacrima facile” – nonostante Yuutarou non abbia mai testimoniato nulla di simile, non una lacrima o un lamento, se non lì, sull’autobus che li sta conducendo lontano dal teatro dello scontro contro la Karasuno e dell’amara sconfitta.  
  
Kindaichi sa tutto ciò, ma nonostante la ferrea volontà di non infastidire ulteriormente Akira con una commiserazione inutile e detestabile, la sua mano si muove come dotata di una mente autonoma sulla schiena di Kunimi, assestando sui dorsali una sberla – una sorta di mediocre flash-back lo riconduce ai momenti in cui la vittima era stata lui e Akira il boia, un tornaconto necessario – che si trasforma subito in una carezza, estesa a tutti i muscoli che le sue dita chilometriche riescono a toccare.  
  
Kunimi, stranamente e silenziosamente, l’accetta, rivoltandosi sul sedile e mettendosi in bilico su un fianco, così che la sua testa si incastri sotto il mento di Yuutarou e il volto inumidito dalle lacrime – nudo, senza alcuna barriera a nasconderlo, con occhi enormi e naso arrossato – sia diretto al finestrino, oltre cui Kindaichi si ostina a far camminare senza meta le iridi di fumo – in modo da non lasciar intuire l’inadatto sorriso che arriccia le labbra, intenerito e rincuorato.  
  
La sua mano non accenna a fermarsi, nemmeno nel momento in cui Kunimi, mormorata una frase indistinta fra i residui dei lamenti e schioccato un bacio infantile sul mento, si accoccola contro di lui con un nuovo e luminoso – un termine unico e adatto, a braccetto con il nome di Akira – sorriso, e Kindaichi deve lottare strenuamente contro il suo stesso cuore che rischia di uscire dal busto e contro il fastidiosissimo calore sulla nuca: Kunimi non lo nota, o forse non ci fa caso da buon’anima, e Yuutarou, con il suo amico di una vita stretto al fianco e una mano sulla sua schiena, si sente bene, nonostante tutto.  
   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Un’ideuzza a cui ho lavorato per settimane, nonostante il risultato sia, beh, questa roba. Credo di avere una dipendenza da OS sulla KinKuni. Perdonatemi. *torna a lavorare alla KuroKen*  
> (P.S. Quando nella storia si dice che la parola “luminoso” va a braccetto con il nome di Kunimi, è perché Akira significa appunto “luminoso”, “splendente”.)


End file.
